The objective of the proposed study is to examine relative advantages and disadvantages of locating public service employment opportunities within the health care sector, in order to assess the desirability of continuing, expanding, and/or modifying the utilization of public employment funds for health-related positions. The study will examine the impact of public service employment on subsequent earnings and labor market experience for a sample of workers employed in health and non-health positions in the public and private non-profit sectors. Long-term benefits will be compared not only between health and non-health occupations, but also for different types of public service positions within the health care sector. The following dimensions will be examined for evidence of their possible impact on transition to regular employment, career mobility and subsequent earnings: type of employer; tasks performed; services rendered (including the degree to which activities represent new services provided, the expansion of present services or special projects). The study will also compare a sample of health and non-health employers to determine attitudes toward the utilization of public employment positions and the impact of such positions on on-going activities. In addition, a matched sample of employers in the health sector who have never applied for public employment positions will be contacted to determine their attitudes toward the possibilities and limitations of job creation in the health care sector.